


韦恩式吼叫信

by SiennaJTCK



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Gen, HPAU, just for fun
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: Damian收到了一封信
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	韦恩式吼叫信

**Author's Note:**

> Batfam  
> Damijon暗示  
> HPau 小段子

韦恩少爷们之所以在霍格沃兹的人气或者话题度这么高不只是因为他们都是世界顶尖傲罗之一布鲁斯韦恩的儿子，或是迪克拥有卓越的社交能力、也不是因为杰森是格兰芬多蝉联魁地奇杯冠军的关键选手、提姆智商过人或是达米安有多么精通黑魔法，而是韦恩家的孩子们总会制造出不同程度的麻烦后会收到一封诡异至极的吼叫信。

某天课后休息时间，孩子们所期盼的来自家里的信件被猫头鹰们抛落，正当斯莱特林长桌的孩子们欢笑着迫不及待地拆开信件时，一封通红的信封缓缓飘落在达米安韦恩面前，翻折成一张似乎极富涵养的嘴，顿时周围一片寂静——

亲爱的达米安少爷：  
别来无恙。服侍韦恩家族多年，我曾天真的以为有了足够的经验承受一切少爷们所造成的麻烦。托少爷们的服我每日都能感受到心脏功能日益衰退。兴许某天您们假期归来我老人家已经长眠于六尺之下无力再照料各位了。大概这就是宿命吧。但念在梅林的份上，达米安少爷您对肯特少爷恶意施咒的行为实在不可取。望少爷您能做出最真诚的道歉并保证不会再发生类似事件了。我的心脏实在不堪重负，希望各位少爷们能够对自己负责。  
老管家，阿尔弗雷德敬上  
附：得知杰森少爷再一次获得魁地奇杯，我欣慰地制作了许多小甜饼，恭喜，同时请注意安全

——大堂一片寂静，一般来说，当有人收到吼叫信后其他人都会幸灾乐祸地哄堂大笑，只有韦恩，只有韦恩家的吼叫信——那来自孤独老人幽怨的声音——梅林的胡子这可是‘吼叫’信——让他们听起来真的完蛋了，甚至连幸灾乐祸都是不忍直视的落井下石。

除了他们的兄弟，当然。

被cue的杰森陶德从格兰芬多长桌大笑着跑过来，愉悦的狂笑划破了整个霍格沃兹，“谢谢阿福！！”他欢快地挤在斯莱特林里面从包裹中取小甜饼，显然老管家甚至为了避免少爷们的争抢还贴心地用小袋子分了开来，“Timbo这是你的！”杰森以敏捷的运动神经跟出色的判断力将小袋子丢到拉文克劳长桌里头那个因为憋笑而肩膀疯狂抖动的男孩头上。

“乔纳森·肯特！！！”达米安显然才从那句【长眠于六尺之下】的惊吓中反应过来，他站起来扯开喉咙朝格兰芬多低年级那边喊。

几乎下一秒肯特家的小卷毛也蹦了起来，“我以后再也不也陪你练魔药了混蛋达米安！！”显然乔纳森窘迫得很，明明这是针对达米安的吼叫信却将其中一部分注意拉到他身上。

“那只是个意外！！”达米安恼怒地朝乔纳森离开的方向吼。

“没有你的份唉，恶魔崽。”已经在达米安身后啃上饼干的杰森一脸怜悯，仿佛上个从黑湖炸出几条人鱼而收到布鲁斯用黑暗骑士嗓音的吼叫信不是他一样，“连小乔的份都有。”

“那可不只是个意外，达米安。”从窒息般的窃笑中回过神来，提姆从座位站起，示意其他人可以【自己玩自己咯少多管闲事】后，补了一句：“那是你的失败。”斯莱特林低年级生们听到这句话后倒吸一口气并选择伏下身子表示什么都听不到。

达米安阴沉着脸瞪视逐渐走近的提姆——有时候达米安觉得提姆是条活脱脱的毒蛇而不是那些象征智慧的雄鹰——手中的魔杖蓄势待发。而他们的兄长，第二年长的那个，正坐在罗伊的腿上不嫌事大地继续看戏。

“嘿！冷静冷静！提米你别掺和了。”一直被兄弟遗忘的大哥迪克·格雷森最终还是来实行他的常规工作，“dami，这次是你的不对……”

向来被大哥偏袒的达米安抗议起来，“那是肯特体质的问题，我没考虑好变量，但我向来不会在剂量上面出错！”

“但你还是疏忽了不是吗，杰森都不会犯这样的错。”提姆从来不会放过任何能嘲讽他弟弟的机会。

“嘿！提米我以为我们是一边的。”被类比的杰森不满地抄起报纸丢过去。

“提米打住。”迪克揉压眉心，也懒得管想要加油添醋的杰森，按着正要暴起的达米安，“可你也不能随意拿小乔做实验，他多可爱啊，你为什么要恶作剧让他顶着猫耳朵跟猫尾巴一个星期？这可不是追求别人的行为。”在场听到这一重磅消息的人们都了然地点了点头。

“住口！！格雷森！我没有！！”达米安少见的绝望在面对他的愚蠢大哥时全数爆发出来，梅林在上，黑魔王复活吧！然后把杰森跟提姆带走！达米安扶着额头：“我只是想制作复方汤剂！以及我没有追求他！”

迪克对他弟弟的否定不甚在意，他循循开导，“你看，做实验可以用在你的宠物猫身上啊……”

“谁敢往阿福猫施咒，我会做出不得不被关进阿兹卡班的事。”小斯莱特林们伏在桌子上不敢动。

“相信我，你绝对适合那里。”

“而且离那一天不远了。”

“杰森！提姆！”

**Author's Note:**

> 小乔长出猫耳朵跟尾巴是因为大米在制作复方汤剂时阿福猫的毛掉下去了导致翻车 
> 
> 阿福超生气


End file.
